Recently, people have begun to automate the task of designing world wide web pages. Various software programs exist that allow people to define the appearance of a web page. Users on the world wide web can then view the defined page using browser software. In general, when viewed with a browser, the defined page will appear as it was defined. Conventional web page editors, however, do not allow the user complete freedom in where to place elements on the borders of all web pages on a web site. What is needed is an improved way to let the human designer plan his web site.